


She Was His Sun

by Shelby77gt



Series: Give me your Word [2]
Category: Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/M, Fire, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby77gt/pseuds/Shelby77gt
Summary: When you thought things were meant to be, you watch it all go up and flames





	She Was His Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure what this is. I wrote it on a whim and I would really appreciate some input. Like I have no clue what to do with it. I'm in love with it, but I don't even know if its good or not. I'm not even sure if it makes sense. Please let me know your opinions.

His bright electric blue optics flicker to a crimson red. His dentas grinding together, lips parted a low growl resonating from his deep within his throat. His servos clenched together, itching to pull out his long golden daggers. His pedes are shoulder with apart, ready to launch an assault. His golden frame glowing more than usual, brightening up the darkness around him. 

How has it come to this? How did he know it was you? It was a bad dream asphyxiated, watch him bleed. 

She stands across the bar room, leaning against the tall bar. Her tall silver metal stature shines from the dancing lights around her. Her deep violet arms cross over her chest. Her purple sapphire optics scan around the room, looking for something or someone. Her very essence drawing in the crowd. Mechs each taking a chance, trying to buy her a drink, trying to ask her to dance. Without having to say a word, just the look of disapproval is enough to make them scram.

Soon her optics pass over the strong-willed mech. Sitting at a large booth in the corner, his comical ridden twin trying to keep his attention. But those electric blues have had their eye on something else. Their optics meet and a smirk glides across her thin lips. Her laughter is heard through the malicious stare she holds. He won't give her the satisfaction of seeing his jealousy.  
The next mech to walk towards her, she pulls in close. Her arms wrapping around his neck, whispering sweet nothings to him. What he doesn't know, won't hurt him right? His hands grip her waist, letting her have her way with him. She nibbles his lines, getting him hot, knowing it, herself, is all a show. Her night is about more than getting her drink on. 

Her night continues, dancing and drinking. Her optics glancing over at the golden worrier every now and then. Locking optics, seeing his anger in her doings. His twin unable to keep him occupied anymore. He tries to make him head out the door, but the glass in his hand, shatters. He won't move from the booth, not without her. Though, they both know it would take a miracle for her waltz out with her in his servos. 

Her optics haze over from the high grade integrated in her systems, she lets a mech pull her on to the floor. Tangling together in a dance of drunkenness. His hands keep their hold in her hips, as she grinds against him. Sliding down on the lower panels. Not caring at all about whose watching. She lets him continue, know its only fueling the fire and her arms wrap around his neck.  
All Optics are attracted to her. She is the star of the show. She is a rose in a sea of daisies. She a delicate flower, attracting all those around her. But watch out for her thorns, for they won’t just prick you, they will tear you to shreds. 

He’s had enough by this point, she is being tossed from mech to mech. Not that she minds, but he’s done watching his femme get it on with someone else. She may think she never wants to see him again, but the way she is acting…tells a whole different story. Her short glances his way, the way she keeps her back to him, showing him her curves. The look she gives him when she has her arms around another mech. 

A mech has his lips pressed against her neck, biting sensitive cables. The giggles she is making, he used to make her do that. He knew all her sensitive areas. He knows every part of her. He knows things no mech will ever know. Especially those standing in this club right now. She doesn’t see the mech that was just holding her, get his face bashed in and become replaced.  
He keeps her facing away from him, sliding his digits across her waist. His light touch gives it away, she tenses. He won’t let her turn around. Keeping a tight hold, making her sway with him. He presses just the right areas that make her moan. What a beautiful sound it is? It is music to his audio receptors. It brings back so many memories. Ones she has missed so much but would never admit. She can’t stop leaning her helm back against his shoulders. Him nipping at her cables, kissing her neck. Nothing stopping him from claiming her. 

She is his sun. The glow that reflects off his amour. The dim light does nothing to take away the shine from her optics. Pulling them closer together. She grabs hold of his servos and laces her digits with his. Hugging him closer, if that’s possible. He whispers old memories of sun flares and shooting stars to her, his breath tickling the back of her neck. Making her swoon all over. Bringing her back to times of rebuilding and new growth. A time when the sun brought the future of a new day. 

A hazy fog seems to float through the air. Their optics closed not noticing. They are lost in each other. 

It isn’t until the screaming starts. 

The rushing of bots pushing past. 

The cries from around them.

Then the heat of the flames.

And the building burned and burned to the ground. Fire roared over the rooftop, raining ash from the sky. Shades of orange colored the heavens, flickering against the starry blue night. Agony fueled screams echoed over the flames. They are trying to get out of the crumbling building, but most have lost the air they need to breath. The oxygen being suck from their vents. Only bringing the inferno higher and higher. 

Bots run around, looking for partners, brothers and sisters, lovers. Water rains from the firebots hoses, trying to tame the flame. The building is completely engulfed, no one going in and no one coming out. Ashes land on the few to make it out, getting seen by medical. Burns that will stay to make them forever remember this horrid night. 

His golden armor reflects the golden inferno, not affecting his stance as he glares down the blaze. His fist clenched together tight as he looks around, frantic that he can’t see her. His electric optics search through the crowd, unable to find the silver and violet. That only a few hours ago the color blended in with his. Holding him close as they dance around the floor of the night club. They were molded to each other, fitting perfectly like a puzzle. Not caring about the bots gazing in longing. Wanting what they have, the bond the two in the middle share. 

He moves past bots, shoving past the ones trying to stop him. He needs to get closer. He needs to see for himself. Where is she? They were separated as the fire began to grow. As others began to run and scream. He tried hard to hold on to her. He had marks in his palms from her digging her talons in. Her words still echoing in his helm. Her beautiful silver face showing fear of not getting out. When he felt her slip from his hold, his spark cracked, like it already knew what was about to happen. 

Ashes rain from the sky. Can beauty come out of ashes?

The fire fades from existing. A light rain falls from the sky. It slowly dies along with his spark. He walks through the rubble. Lightly kicking larger pieces. His jaw is in awe of the damage. Remains are scattered among the rubble. His optics pass over the wreckage. Not looking for something, but someone. He isn’t sure how much more hurt his spark can take. His twin slowly makes his way to him. Attempting to comfort him. He only shoves the light-hearted brother away. Energon tears threatening to break. 

Will he find her? He prays to Primus she’s okay. The history that binds them together is enough to make him want her alive. As much as they can hate, their bond is bigger than that. As much as they can tear each other apart, they always build each other back up. 

Firebots start moving about the mess. Looking for survivors. Where the dance floor would be, glass and broken metal lay. Optics from the dying are the only light and they are slowly dimming. Loosing the life from within their shattered spark. He cringes from screeching metal being moved, but he can’t help to watch them pulling the dead from the rubble. 

A glare of light catches his optic as his headlights scan the area. It’s not just any glare. It’s a glimmer of a sun shining against his torso. Optics wide in shock, recognizing the symbol. It had been hidden from his view, but she kept it all along. He scrambles to get to the shine. He hopes to see her rise. Like a phoenix raising from the ashes, reborn. But all he sees is more smoke rising from the burning coals. 

Watching all his dreams go up in smoke. 

Her violet arm and servo show underneath the rubble, scorch marks make her almost unrecognizable. Its all he needs to see to fall to his knees. To bring his servos to his face and lets the dam go. His metallic coat slowly looses its gleam. The light dims to darkness. His electric blues flicker to crimson red and the tears stop. His world is coming to a stop. His shining light is gone, and he lets out a scream. A scream of agony and pain. 

She couldn’t breathe, she kept on screaming. She lay in broken pieces on the floor. 

She was the enemy. 

She was his sun.


End file.
